


crystals and stars

by beesandlebrunes



Category: Jaehyun Protection Squad, Lice Activists
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesandlebrunes/pseuds/beesandlebrunes
Summary: lucas has something to say to dorian





	crystals and stars

Lucas sat acroos from dorian at their white oakwood dining table and clasped dorian’s big twink hand in his beefy paw. “Dorian… I love you but… I just don’t think we can be… together.”

 

Dorian gasped “But why? Is this because I slept with Krystal last week? You know she meant nothing to me. I only love you, yukhei.”

 

The air was heavy. Lucas blinked once very slow. “This was about you and mils. Who is Krystal?”

 

The air was heavier. Dorian didn’t say anything. Lucas squeezed Dorian’s hand, forcing Dorian to look into his eyes, which were starting to wet. “Who is Krystal?”

 

“She’s no one. Jinjjayo. Don’t worry about it.” Dorian pulled his hand away and looked off into the distance. This only spurred Lucas on to move closer, close to begging.

 

“Dorian, please. I’ve given you everything and all you’ve given me is your name. And not even your last name. I tried to list you as my emergency contact with my physician but they said they had no way of locating you with just ‘Dorian.’ So they asked for a telephone number but i don’t have that either. Dorian. Why do you hide from me?” Pretty much begging, as a single tear dripped down his cheek, glinting in the light like a … crystal.

 

Still not looking at lucas, Dorian gulped. Lucas’s mouth watered at the sight of the twink’s adam’s apple moving up and down. Dorian wiped a single nonexistent tear from his face. “The reason, my darling Lucas, that I hide so much of me… is because…” Lucas cupped dorian’s face in his big hands, forcing eye contact. “I’m a scorpio.”


End file.
